


Yes Homo

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU, Bon's birthday, M/M, No Exorcists, SO GAY, Still son of satan, neither does rin, note passing, poor bon doesn't have a cellphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryuuji hates his birthday but loves the gift Rin gives him, even if it is cheesy.Rin is a hoarder basically.





	Yes Homo

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically for Bon's birthday which is tomorrow but I'm just gonna post it now cause why the fuck not. Just another story in a universe without exorcists but still a half-demon Rin. What can I say, I love the AU ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also not beta read, sorry for any typos and stuff I might've missed!!

“Open it!” 

“I told you, I don’t want to celebrate my birthday this year.” 

Rin’s tail flicked in annoyance; his boyfriend was stubborn just like usual. “C’mon Bon, you say that every year. Just open it!” Rin whined as he inched the colorful box in his hands closer to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji was never big on birthdays, the celebration never seemed necessary and instead became a waste of time and money for everyone. The only time Ryuuji ever felt the need to celebrate a birthday was when it was Rin’s, though it was more of a Christmas party than a birthday. Still, his opinions on the “holiday” weren’t enough to stop Rin from wanting to always do something for him. 

“Fine, just please tell me this is all you got for me.” Ryuuji sighed as he took the present. The sparkly blue wrapping paper was very well done, there was no way Rin wrapped this present. Ryuuji had seen firsthand how aggravated the demon would get just from trying to tape up one side of a present.

“Open the box first.” Ryuuji knew he was already going to be annoyed by Rin’s endless gestures throughout the day, but at least it came from a place of love.

Rin’s thoughtfulness didn’t stop Ryuuji from tormenting his impatient boyfriend. He took his time in open the present, peeling off the tape and making sure to unfold the sides. Rin stirred in his seat, “Will you just hurry up?”

“Y’know I’m messing with you.” Ryuuji laughed, he finished opening the paper and began to open the box. While most of the gifts he received were either gag gifts or clearly something Rin had to sell an arm and a leg for, for the first time the gift was actually something confusing.

A bag full of tattered up and folded pieces of paper, some a dirty white from age.

“Uh, babe, what is this?” Ryuuji looked up at Rin, an eyebrow arched up in confusion.

“Open one of them.” Rin looked away nervously, unsure if Ryuuji was going to appreciate the gift. 

As the paper was unfolded, Ryuuji could see the lines of the folds being loose and worn down as if the paper was opened again and again. The inside was writing, sentences alternating between black ink and blue ink. Immediately, Ryuuji realized what the piece of paper was. He opened another one to see if they were all the same, the same blue and black ink were used.

The notes that the two would pass to each other through the day in their first year at True Cross. Initially, the notes were first used for the two boys to communicate during class. Or rather, for Rin to bother Ryuuji and ask him questions constantly during their normal classes at the school. It was a pain and burden that both of them shared the same homeroom and sat right next to each other, but it only helped the two boys grow closer to each other throughout their time at True Cross. 

The dirty and more worn out looking ones were obviously from the first year, Rin’s constant questioning about what it is they’re learning, or him asking for tutoring later. The notes eventually grew into actual conversations, the two getting to know each other. Eventually, Ryuuji reached the note where Rin asked him out.

“Rin, you saved our notes?” Ryuuji was mixed with emotions, both nostalgic and embarrassed. 

“I wanted to remember our conversations.” The blue haired boy blushed, his tail swaying side to side. “I found all the notes in a bag a couple of weeks ago, and you know we’ve been having money problems lately so this was the best I could do.” 

As dumb as Rin was, he was the most emotionally intelligent and compassionate person Ryuuji had ever met. “I love it, thank you Rin.” Ryuuji leaned over the table to kiss his boyfriend, the sound of Rin’s tail hitting the chair as it wagged happily. 

“We should read all of these together and see how cringy we used to be.” Rin suggested, he could only imagine how dumb his fifteen-year-old self was compared to now.

“If we can even read your handwriting, I hardly understood it the first time you passed me a note.” Bon half joked; Rin always had horrible penmanship that was near illegible at times. 

“Yeah well not all of us are perfect.” Rin scoffed.

“I think you’re perfect.” 

The demon blushed and tried to hide his face behind his hands. “Can you stop being gay for one moment? You giant gorilla!” 

Hey, I need to ask you something.

I’m not giving you the answers to the test later, you should’ve studied like I told you to.

No not that, something else.

What is it?

You gotta promise to not judge, alright?

Why? What the hell are you doing?

Just promise!!!!!! >:(

Fine, I promise. What is it?

I like you.

I like you too Rin, now get back to working. You almost got caught passing me this.

No I mean I like like you. A lot man, yes homo.

Bro, for real?

Yes bro. I don’t know how you feel about me, but please don’t be mad at me. I don’t know what to do, you’re my best friend and also a guy but you make me happy and my stomach just goes crazy when I see you, I feel like I need to throw up sometimes. The other day when it started raining while we were in the library and you walked me back to my dorm, and you let me wear your jacket while we walked almost made me die dude. I probably sound so fucking gay I’m sorry man.

I feel the same way too. I almost made a move on you that day too, now I’m wishing I did.

As if you’d ever be that smooth.

I’m smooth! I’ll show you on our date just how smooth I can be.

DATE?????

Yeah, I mean you just poured your whole heart out to me so of course we’re going out on a date. 

I didn’t exactly ask you out.

Let’s just say you did, and I’ll pick you up at 6 on Saturday. 

This is so gay I’ve never went out with a guy. Or anyone 

Oh, so I’m your first? Lucky me.

Ok yeah we need to stop passing notes we almost got caught again. I’ll talk to you after class later, library again?

Like always. 

A black heart was scribbled by Ryuuji’s last sentence, and unknown to him was also a blue heart scribbled right to it by Rin. Looking over the notes was a visual timeline for the both of them to see where their relationship went and to see all of their failed hints of flirting. They spent the night cuddled on the couch in their apartment with pieces of paper sprawled out all over them. 


End file.
